


Do You Want to See Me?

by mottostokestadium



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, george takes things the wrong way oops, go white boys go, patches ships dnf, tommy being a dumbass, tommy ships dnf, two dumbasses in love, we stan the loud british child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottostokestadium/pseuds/mottostokestadium
Summary: Dream starts to act weird when Tommy asks when he and George are meeting up, and George takes it the wrong way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Do You Want to See Me?

Dream settled back in his chair, finished from his breakfast - just two eggs, nothing special, but he wasn’t feeling up to anything more. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through the hundreds of notifications that clogged up his screen, before hopping onto Discord to see if he had any incoming messages.

_Tommy: Hey big man. Gonna be on the smp today?_

He couldn’t help but groan slightly at the implication. He loved the smp, of course, but all the action and staying in character for the ‘lore’ could be a bit tiresome sometimes. He hummed to himself, watching as Patches climbed onto the table to lick at the leftover egg on his plate, before clicking out of Tommy’s message and texting George.

_Dream: Are you gonna be on the server today? Debating if i should log on lol_

_George: Yeah, I was gonna stream in a few minutes. building another house :]_

Dream couldn’t help but laugh, a warm fondness blossoming in his chest. George’s attachment to the server grounded him, reminded him of the days before everyone else joined - when it was him and George, against the world, laughing and goofing off together; no wars, no lore, no roleplay. Dream loved the way the server was now. He loved watching the storm of tweets after every new stream, trying to piece together the plot and ranting about what had happened.

But he missed when it was just the two of them. He could chat with George off stream, sure, but there was something... special about when they messed around together. Dream stood up from the table, ruffled Patches’ fur, then headed to his room to join the server.

His name appeared in the chat, and almost instantly he received a message.

_TommyInnit whispers to you: join vc_

He clicked in to Tommy’s call and winced slightly at sudden shouting. “Ayyyy there he is, the green man’s here!” His avatar bounded over to him, punching at the air. Dream chuckled, adjusted his volume, and broke a few grass blocks near him.

“I am, I am here. Has George logged on yet?”

“Ohh classic _Dream,_ always worried about Georgenotfound.” Tommy mocked, making sure to accentuate his name. “No, your boyfriend hasn’t logged on yet.”

“My boy- what??” he laughed, punching Tommy. “You’re so dumb, oh my god.” He started racing off to where he knew George would spawn in, and heard Tommy keeping up behind him.

“So, have you two kissed yet? Is Dreamnotfound real?” Dream turned and gave him another warning punch.

“What are you two talking about?” Dream paused, breath hitching in his throat. Really? now was the time George decided to join the call?

“N...nothing. Tommy’s just being stupid.” Dream muttered, pulling out his netherite sword and swinging at Tommy.

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait Dream Dream stop it please DREAAAAAM!!!” Tommy wailed as his avatar keeled over and vanished. Dream wheezed, jumping over to his things and stealing what he could from the loot. “DREAM WHAT THE HELL YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING MY STUFF YOU GREEN BASTARD YOU’RE SO ANNOYING I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT-“

“Too late Tommy! Hope you wanted some extra dirt! Run George, run!” He punched George’s avatar that was now standing next to him, and they raced through the pathways of L’manburg away from the raging child.

“Dream,” George couldn’t stop laughing, making Dream grin, “did you really have to take his stuff?

“Yeah, he was being too cocky for his own good.” He slowed down, looking around the area. It was an open plain, trees dotting their surroundings, small herds of horses and sheep lazily strolling about. The sun was still high up in the sky, and when Dream turned around L’manburg almost seemed small in the distance. “It’s just the two of us now.”

“It is.”

“I miss when it was like this.... when it was just us.”

“Dream...”

“Alone.”

“Dream!” George let out a small, almost nervous laugh, punching him. “I’m streaming!”

“Oh.” Dream tabbed out of the game to pull up George’s stream on his other monitor, his face heating up. The brunette was laughing, a hand covering his face, and his eyes flicked towards chat which was exploding with comments about what Dream had just said. He ignored chat, and looked back at George with a soft smile.

“Oh get a _room_ you two,” Tommy groaned. “And where are you?? Give me back my stuff, dickhead!”

“Come find us and you can have your things back.” Dream said. He put some cobblestone onto his hotbar and started building. “Maybe we should just make a house and live out here George. Stay away from L’manburg.”

“Oh??? Dream wants to live with George??” Tommy gasped dramatically.

“Not like- not like that-“

“When are you two going to meet up, by the way?” He paused. “Oh, AHAHA, chat thinks that you guys should kiss when you meet up~”

“Tommy, Tommy, shut up. Shut up.” Dream said. George frowned, raising an eyebrow at the sudden shift of Dream’s tone, but said nothing in response.

“Awww is Dweam embarrassed? But seriously, do you have any plans to meet up? I know you’ve talked about it before-“

_“Tommy.”_ The blonde quickly shut up, taken aback by the sternness in his voice. “I-... I’m sorry. I think that i need to- to mute for a little bit. I’ll be back.” Dream closed out of the game and muted his mic, flopping back in his chair and pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes with a loud groan.

“What is _wrong_ with me tonight?!” he yelled to nobody in particular. Patches, who had been asleep on the bed, raised her head with her ears pinned back at the outburst. “Sorry Patches, I’m just... frustrated.” He looked back at George’s stream. George seemed really concerned, game paused and typing quickly. Shortly after, his Discord pinged with a message. _Are you okay?_

_I’m fine._ He responded, debating typing more but couldn’t find the right words. George didn’t look convinced, but eventually went back into the game and started to play and interact with chat again. Dream went over and scooped up Patches in his arms, settling into his chair to watch the stream, and couldn’t help but chuckle as Patches began to purr and paw at the screen.

“What, you like George? Silly,” he kissed her forehead before looking back at George, “...he is pretty great, isn’t he...”

His face flushed red, and he buried his face into Patches’ fur as she let out a soft _prrt?_ at his action. “What am I _saying_... he’s my friend. My best friend. That’s it.” As he continued to watch the stream, his mind wandered back to Tommy’s question about meeting up. Sitting on the plane for hours, nervous anticipation as he grew closer and closer, and finally touching down to seeing his best friend waiting for him at the airport. Wide grins, bone-crushing hugs, laughing and crying. Staring into each other’s eyes, moving in closer, lips brushing against each other-

“Oh my god.” Dream’s ears burned, glancing back at the screen and watching George smiling. _I wonder how soft his hair is..._ “Alright. That’s enough. I gotta talk to Will about this.”

George struggled to keep his energy up for the stream, but whenever he wasn’t talking to chat or doing anything important in the game his mind wandered back to Dream. _Why did he seem so... weirded out by the thought of meeting up with me?_

_Does he not... want to meet me?_

“AY! BIG G!” George snapped out of his thoughts as Tommy punched him. “Are you listening? I asked if i could have some cobblestone. I wanna build another big tower.”

“Oh, uh... yeah, I think I have a few stacks on me.” He tossed the cobblestone to Tommy, then sighed. “Chat, I think I’m gonna end stream early...” a flood of protests came in, and he forced a slight smile, “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just... I feel a little tired tonight. Sorry again. Bye.” The stream ended, and George turned back to his messages with Dream. The rather dry response of ‘I’m fine.’ still hung heavy in the air, and George’s hands hovered over the keyboard as he tried to think of something, anything, to say.

_Dream, can we talk?_

A few minutes passed. No response. He could see that Dream was still online, and his heart sank - Dream always made time to talk to George, no matter how many other people he was texting, or how busy he was. So why now?

He sighed loudly, abruptly standing from his desk and going to flop into bed, nestling his face into his pillow. _He doesn’t care about me. He probably just... wanted to know who was online today so he wouldn’t be by himself. That’s it._

__

_He never asks to make videos with me anymore anyway. I always have to ask him. If I didn’t ask him to..._

__

_...would he still be my friend?_

He shook his head with a groan, burying his face further into his pillow. _I’m overthinking this. I just need to go to sleep._

The next day, George told himself that even if Dream responded to him, he wouldn’t say anything to him out of spite. Better yet, he wouldn’t look at Discord all day.

That resolve lasted for all of five seconds.

Every buzz made him whip out his phone anxiously, hoping that just once it would be a notification from the blonde man. The hours trickled by, with not even a peep from Dream. George wandered around the house, occasionally sending 8-ball games to Sapnap, but not paying them too much attention.

After hours of agonizing waiting, the sun slowly beginning to disappear beyond the horizon, the notification he had been praying for all day came in. _Hey, really sorry I didn’t get to this sooner. Been kinda busy all day. What did you wanna talk about?_

George read and reread the text over and over, brow furrowed. Should he even respond, at this point, for how long he made him wait? Maybe he should make him have a taste of his own medicine.

_Do you think we can vc? that might be easier._

He really can’t keep himself away from Dream.

_Yeah, we can. Give me just one minute._

While he waited for Dream to get on the call, George slipped his shoes on and headed outside. The air was cool and crisp, a slight breeze ruffling his hair and blowing the dead leaves on the ground down the street. He put his airpods in and pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he made his way to the sidewalk, starting to walk to the park near his house - it was always a good place for him to go to clear his mind.

Soon enough, he heard the soothing, familiar voice of his friend. “George? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can hear you.”

“Okay good,” he paused, “...are you outside? Sounds windy.”

“Yeah, I’m on a walk. To that park near my house. Wanted to clear my head.” George went silent for a few moments, biting his lip and mulling over what to say. He didn’t want to come off as rude, obviously - it would make Dream anxious and defensive, and there was no reason to put him through that. “So... what was up with yesterday? You got kinda weird about us meeting up.”

“Oh, right... that.” He heard Dream clear his throat, and shift around in his seat. Now that he thought about it, George could swear he heard a car in the background - was Dream driving somewhere? “I, uh. Sorry. I guess that was a little weird, huh? I promise I didn’t mean to-“

George stopped walking. “Do you not want to see me?”

“What?” Dream laughed nervously. “Of course I want to see you.”

“Don’t... don’t lie to me.” He slowly forced himself to put one foot in front of the other, biting his lip again. He frowned at the sudden metallic taste in his mouth - he didn’t know he had been biting it that hard.

“I’m not lying to you! I wouldn’t lie to you, George, you know that-“

“You _are!_ I don’t know why, but you’ve been acting so- so _different_ lately! It feels like if I want to get in contact with you at all I have to initiate it, you never reach out on your own, and today it...” _It felt like I was alone._ “It felt like you didn’t care about me.”

The silence that followed was deafening. George had reached the park by now - the sun had fully set, replaced by the dark sky that was mirrored by the pit in his stomach. He felt tears prick his eyes as he glared down at the sidewalk; they slid down his face, and watched as they dripped to the ground, faintly illuminated by the street lamps.

“I want to see you more than you could ever know,” Dream whispered. George swallowed heavily at the softness in his voice. “Every single day, I think about how badly I want to see you. To finally meet you in person. To know that you’re... real. That I’m not talking to a screen.”

“Me too.” George swallowed again. His voice was shaky. “I want to see you too.” He heard a car door slam shut, and footsteps faintly thudding against pavement. “Dream? What are you-“

“George.” Eyes slightly widening, he slowly looked up. A tall, blonde man stood a few feet away from him, phone held up to his ear, breathing slightly ragged, mirroring the surprise on George’s face. Once again, silence stretched between them. George took a step forward, hesitated, then dropped his phone to rush and tackle Dream in a hug.

He yelped and stumbled back, falling into the grass before wrapping his arms tightly around George. “Of course I wanted to see you, you idiot.”

George looked up at him, tears flowing freely down his face. Dream met him with a grin, tears of his own falling, and brought his hands up to cup George’s face. They stared into each other’s eyes for a brief moment, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. It was far from the magic you see in movies; it was rough and sloppy, simply overwhelmed with emotions, but that didn’t matter. Dream was here with him. That was all that mattered.

A few moments later they pulled apart. George took in all of Dream’s features, from the slightly messy blonde hair, to the brilliant green eyes, to his freckles and the scar over his lip. “What- what are you doing here?”

“That’s why I haven’t been responding all day,” Dream said. It was so different hearing Dream like this, in person instead of through his headphones. His voice sounded smoother and deeper. “I was on a plane all day to get here. I ordered a ticket last night. I got Wilbur to drive me over here.”

“You came all the way here... just to see me?”

“Of course.”

“But I thought...”

“George.” Dream softly stroked George’s cheek with his thumb. Green eyes met brown ones, piercing and serious. “You’re all I can think about lately. You’re my first thought when I wake up, and my last before I go to sleep. My heart burns for you, and only you. And you...” he smiled fondly, “you shine brighter than the stars in the sky.”

George glanced up at the sky. “You can’t even see the stars in the city... how do you know?”

“You can’t see them in the sky because they’re in your eyes.” George flushed, and Dream laughed, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

“Dream?”

“Mm?”

“You’re not leaving anytime soon... right?”

The blonde man shook his head, pulling George in closer. “Nope. Not even if you wanted me to.”

George smirked. “As if.”

Dream stood up, helping George to his feet and waving to Wilbur in the car nearby. Wilbur honked and waved before driving off, and Dream put an arm around George as they began to walk back to his house.

“How do you think Twitter is gonna react to this?”

Dream snorted. “I think we should just post a picture of us kissing and see what happens.”

“No.” Dream raised an eyebrow and George turned to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and lightly tugging him forward, noses brushing together. “I want your face all to myself.”

It was Dream’s turn to flush red this time, and George gave him a shit-eating grin. “Enjoy your stay, Dream~”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll write more fics in the future if enough people like this, also if you didn't find this from twitter I'm there @kabusgraveyard so feel free to message me there if you want to see more :)


End file.
